


Chritmas Morning

by zack0302



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack0302/pseuds/zack0302
Summary: 旧文存档，含部分开车情节





	Chritmas Morning

宫脇滑进被子里的时候，除了意料之中的温暖，还恰好滑进一个角度什么的都恰到好处的怀抱。这种契合让她一惊——她很容易受到各种惊吓的——细微的震颤就像被蛛丝捕捉到一样，很快被收紧的胳膊和落在耳后的吻抚平了。宫脇熟稔地扭过头，在轮廓线条都看不见的黑暗里和人交换了一个绵长的吻。冬夜漫长，冰凉的嘴唇慢慢晕开温度，也好像张开一个看不见的结界，把床上的两人和世界分开了。

屋子里并不安静。队友模糊的梦呓，床头机械走动的手表秒针，翻身时肢体和被褥的摩擦声，间或有床板和螺丝绷紧的紧张响动，这是多人宿舍里无法避免的分贝森林。

但吻是安静的，相比现实的夜，安静得像真空罐头。分开后的呼吸近得可以闻到一切，沐浴后的潮气，皮肤的香味，还有始终没找到机会说的一些安抚话语。宫脇最后凑上去贴了贴对方的唇，摸了摸年下的脸颊，这片柔软的肌肤在白天微笑时会陷下去好看的凹陷，成为酒窝一类的东西。安宥真则捏住她快要逃走的指尖，像盖章一样地亲了亲，年下呢喃的日语打破了这种不正常的安静，让她们两个人回归到其实永不会真空的现实：

“晚安。”

有些人习惯在睡前喝杯红酒，有的人需要读几页书，对于21岁的宫脇咲良来说，这个热烘烘的怀抱和吻，是她独占的助眠利器。生活如此难熬，贪恋一点阵痛剂并不丢人。

 

宫脇总是在忙碌的行程中忘记很多东西，或者说，眼睁睁错过很多东西。总是太晚而无法拨出的给家人的电话，对队友因不好意思而过去了时机的真情流露，心心念念想吃的季节限定最后在难得的休假昏睡中只能成为梦中限定什么的，宫脇一般都是默默念一遍，然后在备忘中删除，当做从未出现。但和安宥真有关的事情，在没有在意的时候逐渐多了起来。在这个组合里，宫脇是姐姐line，两年的打磨已经让她对韩国这套长幼体系变得习惯。她会把其他妹妹的事情放在前面，这事不能细想，她固然可以自圆其说：活泼的年下面对爽约和道歉，惊人地没有过什么激烈反应。这种心安理得在面对年下偶尔控制不住黯淡一下的眸子时，身体里某处会激烈地刺痛一下，无缘由，不持续，想要伸手摸又感觉不到了。

不过是恶劣的人性罢了。在沮丧时常在心里对自己进行刑讯拷问的宫脇不能否认，有在偷偷享受早熟的年下这种沉甸甸的包容，虽然论早熟好像宫脇最没资格讲别人。

这种愧疚感在做综艺的时候突然有决堤的趋势，这是经历了许多大风大浪的宫脇没料到的。主持人引着安宥真讲她和崔艺娜吵架的故事，宫脇心里那个严苛的军法官突然挥着戒尺跳了出来。她一边分神跟着节奏捧场，一边飞速思考着：安宥真是不是从没和自己发泄过情绪，或者说，发过脾气？

还没有成年的少女，笑起来没有一丁点阴翳，却会和她在不见光的夜里痴缠。安宥真在大众面前是放牧着云朵的年轻太阳，云影匆匆来往，并不能遮挡住大片的晴天。

大部分人都爱晴天，宫脇咲良此刻却因为没有见识过乌云风暴而透不过气。

韩国的综艺流程和日本不同，但好在IZONE人多势众，让宫脇能够喘口气压压这股顶着心口的奇怪情绪。困扰的祸首此刻正和崔艺娜一起拼命调动气氛，在数台摄影机的追踪下抛球一样抛着梗，丝毫不怕自己白生生的两排牙再被截出几百张崩图。

顺着mc的话宫脇和张元英一起上前去把快要扭成绳结的两个人拉开，高个子的年下退下来呵呵笑着把自己裹进怀里，宫脇状似无意地拉住她的两根手指，然后被对方循着机会五指扣进了指缝。

于是垂头丧气胡乱瞎跳的心重归了稳健的节奏。

直到上了保姆车后，宫脇终于理清确定，安宥真是真的从没和自己发过火。七百多日夜轮转，好脾气的小太阳和青梅元英冷过战，和玩伴艺娜吵过架，甚至和姜惠元也闹过别扭。但在宫脇咲良面前，她时而是灿烂的颜料时而是厚重的天鹅绒，这孩子是努力让自己做到温驯的完美。

宥真在害怕什么呢？

 

围在客厅等待洗漱的时候年下不着痕迹地蹭了过来，坐在地毯上靠着宫脇的腿，借着给她看手机的功夫，很是不解地嘀咕：“姐姐今天为什么总是看我？”宫脇有些赧然，眼睛太大就是这点不好，视线的落点都像挂着弹道轨迹似的。她只能眯起眼笑，伸手盖住年下湿漉漉的狗狗眼，打开手机强迫自己清理起备忘录。

删着删着，她的速度慢了下来。日期从秋天爬回夏天，她的拇指悬在类似“一起看花火大会”这种琐事上，突然后知后觉：平成的最后一个夏天早已过去了，有些愿望记了两年，每年都是删掉，忘记，再写下。一起玩，一起吃东西，一起去以前一个人走过的地方看看，这些宫脇在韩国年假时都在清州做过了，过去时光里比幻影真实得多的安宥真，她都触碰到了。但对于宥真来说，东京和博多一样，都只是挂在愿望清单头列的陌生名字，只有憧憬没有羁绊，她大概没准备划去，或者说，宫脇从没想过帮着她划去。

你又在害怕什么呢，宫脇咲良？军法官似笑非笑的双眼简直是两个超亮探照灯，嗖嗖照过来，让宫脇徒张着嘴被愧疚的浪头一口吞掉。

 

“宥酱，下次去东京，你要不要来我家？”

脱口而出的宫脇自己倒先吓了一跳，她说话难得不过脑子，条件反射先去看周围有没有人注意到。因为这是非常、非常私密的称呼，一般只会在某些意乱情迷的时刻被含在唇边。

安宥真也愣住了。她抱着浴巾，在开口之前脸就条件反射地涨红了。偏偏队长用大嗓门在那边喊自己抓紧去洗漱，只好胡乱应了一句，冲进淋浴房锁了两下才把门锁住。

紧紧捂着脸的少女深呼吸了好一会才回过神，都怪这该死的甜蜜的日语！

她不能自抑地回想起差不多一年前在那个别墅的夜，她们第一次做的那天。

是怎么对讲着温软日语的姐姐起了心思，没什么经验的少女无论怎么严肃分类，还是觉得不是临时起意，那只能算一见钟情了。狭义上说是由于别墅那天的奇怪氛围，可以归结到空气湿度、香氛气味等等无数原因上；广义上嘛，第一次录制时，眼神不小心撞进了短发女孩的回眸，是对方顾盼生辉的瞬间就定下的基调。安宥真自觉这并不算奇怪，坐在阶梯上的韩国练习生大多年幼识浅，又有几个面对好像自带粉红花瓣出场的宫脇时不会失语呢。

从成团之前，很多人就像安宥真一样注视着宫脇，她像一个巨大又矛盾的谜团。但渐渐地，日常相处消弭了神秘感，人们接受了这个日本人偶惊人的环境适应能力，异国的可爱融入地无迹可寻。大概只有安宥真保留了那种小心翼翼的凝视，如对待易碎的薄胎瓷杯。15岁的少女隐秘地注视着这个闪亮的中心，她们相遇时，宫脇比她大五岁。被称为星船双子星的年轻参赛者总是忍不住去想，宫脇咲良在她安宥真永远无法见证的15岁时，经历过哪些悲喜与聚散，眼睛里闪着多么明亮的光。她试图从48系模式特有的那些无孔不入的影像记录中勾勒一二，不夸张地说，宫脇就算称不上完美，也做的比大多数人都好得多，好到安宥真忍不住会想，也是15岁的自己，能不能做到她那般好。而等到5年后，安宥真也可以拥有这样流光溢彩的20岁吗？

所以她给自己主动的亲近找到了极好的理由，坦坦荡荡。她光明正大地追着姐姐撒娇，体贴异常地给语言不通的日本组做翻译，在宫脇需要一只手搀扶或者急得憋不出想说的韩语时恰到好处地出现。

而秘密起始于她无意中在熄灯的舞蹈房撞见了泪流满面的宫脇。下意识反手锁上门的安宥真在沉默中有了共犯的奇妙感受。宫脇就是这样，哭哪里是什么丢人的事，但抽噎着道歉的博多圣人轻易就让清州少女的心里陷落下一块亚特兰蒂斯大陆。她长久的注视终于得到了深渊的回望，安宥真在黑暗的密闭空间里试探着抱住了颤抖的娇小身躯，像拥住一个轻飘飘的彩虹泡泡。

啊，太好了，没有被推开。棉质衬衣被眼泪打湿的时候安宥真才吐出那口气，大概这头晕目眩也是因为紧张到快要窒息。

打开门走出去的宫脇大概能做个好梦，但一向梦境坦然到可以任人参观的安宥真，却开始品尝裂缝与阴影的滋味。16岁的少女学会了阴沉地自省，从她帮着宫脇承担了一部分脆弱开始，或者说，从她卑劣地享受着宫脇的脆弱开始。

怀疑这是不是有点迟来的伤春悲秋青春期的安宥真笨拙地把这些敏感的触角东藏西藏，可大人们多多少少还是察觉到了什么。让安宥真无语的是崔艺娜甚至比队长和张元英更早地来关心自己，这让安宥真不得不更周密地去藏匿。鹅卵石一样的自卑只被当事人收藏，不过有几次，宫脇好像想要说些什么，但安宥真根本不作短兵相接之想，直接扭头就跑。

 

时间就这样损耗在亲近与疏离，分享脆弱与掩盖秘密的反复过程里，年末匆匆而至。特大喜讯除了奖项和曝光，还有赞助商提供的一套别墅充作度假用，带货加庆功加综艺一站式搞定，从运营到成员都挺开心。拆掉摄像头离开之前甚至开了个party，老老少少都玩疯了，甜甜的香槟酒气和女孩子高分贝的吵闹声充斥着每一寸空间。成年的姐姐们无所顾忌，就连忙内都被无良姐姐崔艺娜哄着来了一杯，醺醺然的小兔子成为了众人逗弄的焦点。

安宥真闹了一会，就悄悄退到了起居室的次间，伪装成壁炉的电暖气散发着一股人工味儿的温暖，但塑料花也是花，累了好几天的安宥真甚至来不及放下空杯子，就陷入了不知道是昏迷还是打盹的奇妙状态。

直到被宫脇找到扑过来。安宥真是极少数乖乖没沾酒的人，因此宫脇身上带着甜味和花香的酒气当头兜下来时，她无意中呼吸了几口，就觉得头重脚轻，手心发软。玻璃杯当啷落地，好在地毯质量过硬，宫脇大概压根就没注意到这沉闷一声，估计也不会注意自己几乎压过闷响的心跳声。

笑嘻嘻的宫脇把整个上半身都压在了年下的背上，精致的双眼皮懒洋洋耷拉着，眯缝在眼里的光像闪烁的星子，也不知道焦点对没对上安宥真。安宥真小心地拿掉这只醉猫手里还晃荡着半杯酒液的高脚杯，耐着性子听她愈发含糊不清的日语。

“宥真怎么不来玩？”

“有点累了。”

“是心情不好吧。”

“哪有，这几天多开心。”

“骗人。”

“诶我哪有，真的啦。”

“你不开心，我知道的。”

宫脇把下巴磕在年下肱二头肌的位置，为了不让自己滑下去，搂抱的手扣得更紧了。话语从模糊逐渐转向呢喃，安宥真凑过去听，却恰好赶上她重新放大音量的嚷嚷：

“你因为我，不开心！”

说完还像盖戳一样点点头，重复了一遍，“因为我，嗯。”

干脆闭上眼睛的宫脇完全没在意年下被这话吓得猛扭头，脖子差点拉伤。眨了眨眼睛之后，安宥真才从巨大的震惊休克里恢复过来，心脏犹犹豫豫地复跳，因为拿不准宫脇是不是真的知道那些总是硌着自己的鹅卵石的存在，还是靠着直觉在瞎蒙。

“一直想跟宥真说对不起的，但说对不起这件事本身，就已经非常抱歉了。你还那么小，我却，我却为你做的那么少。”

“我可能真的是个彻头彻尾的坏人吧，是吗？在宥真的故事里？”

“会被讨厌的吧，总是这样想。但即使知道被讨厌，还是，非常喜欢你。”

“非常喜欢，所以，即使被讨厌，也想，也想看到你笑。”

安宥真怔怔地听着宫脇断断续续的话，对方的小脑袋凑在自己的颈窝，像撒娇的幼年宠物，磨蹭着不肯离开。

“要笑，知道吗，宥真一定要开心，你开心的样子最最最好看了！要开心知道吗？”

莫名其妙又切换成韩语的宫脇，极其社会地戳着年下的脸，戳了几下，好像是疑惑为什么没戳出平日经常戳的那个酒窝，开始极其认真地凑过去看年下的脸。安宥真因为这陡然压缩的距离压力倍增，后颈的汗毛都绷直了，但宫脇对自己的酒窝有兴趣由来已久，脸上肌肉条件反射地挤出酒窝来，恰好让宫脇捏捏戳戳的指尖陷进去。这下醉醺醺的年上开心了，咯咯笑着，吧唧一口亲在了她的酒窝上。然后又进入嘀嘀咕咕谁也听不清的状态，说不了几句，突然又像个小傻子一样开心地凑过去亲一口。

安宥真僵硬着身体，试图用温柔的力道挣开，但完全不奏效。无奈之下，她伸手轻轻挡了挡，掌心却被宫脇带着潮意的长长睫毛划过，一下子泛起了万千涟漪。嗖得缩回手，毫无办法的年下只能口头抗议：

“欧尼——”

一万颗雨滴落地，偏偏有一颗就砸进眼睛里。安宥真就在扭头时恰好对上宫脇亲过来的嘴，四片嘴唇严丝合缝地贴在一起。

好近。安宥真只觉得目眩神迷。因着宫脇迟缓的眨眼，被她摆动的纤长睫毛催眠。说不清是谁的本能先行，微微张开的嘴唇幅度微小地互相摩擦，蝴蝶效应般引起身体控制不住的肌肉痉挛。

吞掉这含住的云朵一般的温软，或者，干脆吞掉这温柔本身吧。

 

外面不知不觉下起了雪。雪光从没有遮好的窗帘里投进来，映亮了房间里两个细细的呼吸。安宥真伸手，咔哒一声锁上门，又不放心地拽了拽，却始终不敢抬头看靠在门板上，近在咫尺的那个人。

恐惧来源于不敢相信的心知肚明。

安宥真坐在楼梯上拉住上行的宫脇的手时，她还有些不敢确定。但宫脇对安宥真把自己从室友李彩燕身边拉走毫无异议，对年下任性又拙劣的一起住的借口毫无异议，对安宥真哄着一定要再聊聊的队长离开也毫无异议。她就这样安安静静地被有些失态的年下拉着走，好像她只是一个逆来顺受又毫无主见的天真姐姐。

雪越下越大了，大到像天上的云落在地上，堆在一起，终于有树枝承受不住这种轻盈的沉重，扑簌扑簌地坠落了。安宥真变得有些微凉的手指爬上宫脇细瘦伶仃的手腕，慢慢地圈紧。震颤像猎物在蛛网上挣扎，宫脇却在此刻突然出声，轻而易举划破了脆弱的蛛网。

“宥酱。”

看吧，这才是宫脇咲良，一个最最狡猾的魔法师。她的声音可以点燃水中火，她的眼神可以让石化的雕像重返人间。还不懂得怎么去控制欲望的少女莽撞地低下头去亲吻，吻沿着细腻的皮肤蜿蜒而下又溯回而上，宫脇哀哀地小声呜咽，宥酱，宥酱。声音如泣，安宥真却突然眼眶一烫，不知何处而来的巨大委屈争先恐后地流下来。吻停住了，黑暗中只剩下小兽受伤后的呜咽声，宫脇抬手，摸到了年下颤抖又滚烫的泪水，默不作声，接着猛地捧住安宥真的脸贪婪地吻上去。还在抽噎的年下被这凶猛的吻搞得手忙脚乱，来不及咽下的口水挂在下巴上，顺着颌线流淌。一向矜持的年上此刻紧紧贴着安宥真，温软的日语在喘息中模糊连成一片：

“让我亲亲吧，亲亲就好了。”呜咽着的吻带来止痛鸦片一般的效果。这一年多来无数不可言说的苦痛都像是现实落下的鞭痕，有些只是当场痛得一个激灵，更多的痛只是蛰伏在骨缝深处，在夜深人静时开始发作。这相同的鞭伤，世上大概除了她们再无其他人能够感同身受。

 

安宥真抬头时，宫脇恰好拿开一直挡在眼前的手臂，路灯的光映亮了宫脇的眼睛，美丽非常，像是全世界的雪光都汇聚于此。她莹白纤瘦的身体因为激动而起伏着，像是合上翅膀又打开的雪白蝴蝶。安宥真深吸一口气埋下头去，宫脇立刻发出了尖细的惊呼，然后倔强地咬住了手指。但安宥真不让她那么做，年下修长的手指穿过光滑的指缝，十指交扣。雪光缓慢地燃烧起来，最终爆发成明亮的焰心。宫脇颤抖着，把头靠向枕头，坠向比枕头低得多的地方，但灵魂根本就是反向的，是海豚那样的东西一下子跃到了月光粼粼的海面上，宇宙都为止停顿了。

可潜回海洋中，精力旺盛的年下完全没有放过她的意思，汹涌的浪一波波打来，安宥真用鼻尖拨开还没回过神的姐姐颈后的头发，挂着一点黏腻和凉意的鼻尖蹭在后颈皮肤上，比单纯的吻让人害羞多了。宫脇还没来得及抗议皮肤被牙齿叼住一点的酥酥麻麻的疼痛，年下跳跃的吻就堵了过来。舌尖的纠缠吸吮让想要更多的渴望充气膨胀，一使劲，安宥真修长的手就按着宫脇光滑的小腹，让她毫无缝隙地贴进自己怀里，贴上年轻紧绷的腹肌。她的手向下探去，用比平时要低得多的声音凑在宫脇耳边叫她，Sa酱。

指尖很快收到了实时反映：被新涌出的黏腻热液打湿了。安宥真努力不让自己的闷笑被听到，但宫脇还是把安宥真的另一只手拉上来泄愤似的啃咬，除此之外，年上看起来并没有抗拒这个称呼，于是十分乐于实践的年下开始小声嘀咕一些让人羞耻的话语，还不忘观察宫脇情动的反应。

安宥真一向是个非常聪明的孩子，举一反三，学东西飞快。宫脇的额头开始渗出汗水，下面黏腻的水声让她不愿意睁开眼睛，只是咬着嘴唇。但擅长察言观色的年下不会错过她偶尔开阖的眼帘下流转的媚色，那眼波是在模糊不清的暗处飞逝的流光，安宥真又怎么会不去抓住呢。在这样的追逐中，宫脇终于忍不住绷紧了身体，咬着枕头甘心被欲望的春雨洗礼。

在被酒精、情事和水蒸气轮番折腾过后，走出浴室的宫脇延续了之前的沉默，疲惫的她甚至没注意到安宥真已经利索换好的床单，这让年下更不知该说什么了。好在对方没有拒绝相拥入眠，搂着宫脇盈盈一握的腰，刚刚经历了人生重大事件的少女不知不觉叹了口气，然后在下一秒就沉入梦乡，倒比宫脇还要快的多。

不过早上起来的时候，酝酿了很久要说点什么帅气的话的安宥真，还是期期艾艾找到了一个看起来还不错的机会。刷着牙的宫脇把头发扎了起来，干净漂亮的脸庞露出来，反正安宥真觉得这样的颜值对全世界宿醉醒来的人都很不友好了，但一想到昨晚发生的事情，还年轻的女孩一边压着心里的甜蜜一边又止不住忧愁，表情看起来滑稽的很。

宫脇在镜子里睁大她本来就大的吓人的眼睛，示意安宥真有什么就说。现在才想起来尴尬的少女抓抓脖子，还是心一横，上前把矮了她一截的姐姐抱进怀里。

早晨洗漱过后清新的气息萦绕在脸旁，感受到宫脇鬓边细小的绒毛，和轻轻搭在自己腕上的手指，安宥真突然又沉默了。宫脇也不催她，只是叼着牙刷，把头轻轻靠了过去。

“姐姐如果真的觉得抱歉，就相信我一次吧。”

最后安宥真只是说了这么一句。抱歉的是什么，相信的又是什么，她们谁也没有确认。镜子里，宫脇抬起手，摸了摸小年下支棱着的耳朵，露出了一个极淡极淡的微笑。

 

（未完待续...）


End file.
